Ana Rodgers: The One You Least Expect, Chapter 3
'I'm sorry, this chapter isn't very long or too exciting, but it's part of the story. Chapter 4 will be more exciting, trust me. :) GreekFreak1333 (talk • ) 01:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC)' Chapter 3 Their apartment was only a few blocks away from the diner. We walked inside a nice building, where I was led up ten flights of stairs unitl we got to the very top of the floor. The dark haired girl took out her keys and unlocked the door. When I stepped in I almost forgot how to breathe. Their apartment wasn't an apartment. It was more like a mansion/apartment. To my left was a huge living room with a lot of couches, chairs, and even beanbags were spread across the space with a flat-screen TV that was about half the size of the wall. To my right, a kitchen that was about as big as one you would find in a resturant, which even had a popcorn and smoothie machine. I was almost tempted to whip up a smoothie quick, it sounded so good. I thought back to the last time I had a smoothie. That was the day that...the day that my dad died. It was the last thing she had ever eaten that did not taste like barf in a bowl (a.k.a prison food), and that is why she remembered it so well. She put that thought out of her mind. No need to get depressed now, just focus on something else. I turned my attention to the giant chandelier hanging over the center of the living room. It was the size of a king size bed, and all I could do was stare at it in awe. The dark haired girl snapped her fingers in front of my face to avert my attention from it. "I know it's beautiful, and I know it is probably nicer and more expensive then all of the stuff you own, but you don't need to stare at it like it is the greatest discovery on earth." "Jiao!," the blonde girl exclaimed, "way to be rude!" The asian girl-or Jiao-rolled her eyes, walked past the giant living space, and went down the hallway where she went into what I guessed was her bedroom and slammed the door. The blonde girl gave me an apologetic smile. "Don't mind Jiao, she can be...difficult sometimes." I stared at the floor. I wondered how nice Jiao would be when she found out the truth about me. I'm sure there would be something on TV or in the paper, and she wouldn't hesitate to pick up the phone and call the police. But...I should tell them, or at least the blonde girl. "Anyway," she continued, "the bathroom is at the end of the hall, towels and washcloths are in the cupboards next to the sink so just help yourself." "Thanks," I said. Tell her, I thought. Just don't let her tell Jiao... I started walking away when I quickly turned around. "There is something I need to say...um..." She looked at me with big blue eyes and I panicked. "What's your name," I quickly asked. "Mary Elizabeth." "Is that just your first name?" "Yes, now what's yours...if you don't mind my asking?" "Mine..um..Ana." She studied me for a second, and I almost wanted to bolt out of the door. I had another question too, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. "Mary Elizabeth-" "You can just call me Mary or just Elizabeth," she said. "I don't like my full name." "Alright, Mary, why did you let me come here? I mean, why did you help me?" She stared at me for a while before she finally said something. "You are different." "Different, how?" "Different in a way that I can't tell you." "What do you mean you can't tell me?" She swayed back and forth as she was thinking of what to say. "If I told," she said carefully, "you'd be in a lot of danger." My mouth tasted like sandpaper. There is no way she could know about me being an escape. Unless she heard something. But I wasn't exactly in danger if the police caught me, more like a lot of trouble.What was she talking about? I was just about to ask when I stopped myself. You don't bite the hand that feeds you. "Alright," I said uneasily. I walked to the bathroom to clean up. I did not do anything else that night but lay in the guest bedroom staring at the ceiling, thinking about tomorrow. I did not know what was coming, and I wasn't anxious to find out. Chapter 4 Category:GreekFreak1333